My Little Island
"My Little Island" is Episode 10 in Season 5. It originally aired on July 3, 1987. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar at the airport where he is going to board a plane that will be taking him to a special place. He says that he loves to travel, and today he is going to visit an island he knows about. It is called Montserrat, and it's out in the Caribbean Sea. After he gives his ticket, he boards Flight 919--the plane that will be taking him there. "Just think," he says, "As soon we land in Montserrat, we'll be in another country." The control tower signals the pilot that it's clear for takeoff. Before long, they are off to their destination. LeVar says the flight will take about 5 hours to arrive. To help pass the time, he has brought a book that's all about Montserrat, which is the title one. LeVar is anxious to get to Montserrat. From the window of the plane, he can see the forests and villages of there. Finally, the plane lands. His first stop is the little town of Plymouth, where there is a fruit and vegetable market. His island guide drives him there. Montserrat is truly an island paradise. The people and animals there are very friendly. And wherever you are on there, you can see the ocean. Plymouth is such a busy town with lots of people. LeVar arrives at Plymouth Market where fruits, vegetables, and other good things to eat are sold. It looks like one of the pictures in the book. People grow their own fruits and vegetables to sell in there, which they bring twice a week. Everybody has a good time buying and selling there. It's hard for LeVar to decide on what to buy because everything looks so colorful. He finds yams, greens, and other great things to eat. Another picture in the book comes to life. He meets Liz, who buy the crops from the farmers on the island and brings them to sell in the market. Together they see some unusual and familiar tropical fruits there. He even gets to taste some of them. Aside from the fruits and vegetables that grow on the island, there is also wildlife there. That evening in the mountains, LeVar sees some exotic island animals. With another part of the book coming to life, he goes on a hunt to find and catch an island frog called the mountain chicken. Danny, one of his new friends, catches one for him. They have fluorescent eyes for seeing in the dark and powerful legs for jumping long distances. He even gets to hold it. Danny also shows him an iguana. He thinks it looks like a dinosaur. One's tail is twice the length of its body which they use swimming, running, and self-defense. They also have claws which they use for climbing trees. LeVar thanks Danny for showing him the wildlife on the island at night. LeVar is listening to the beautiful traditional calypso music played by a steel drum band. They make their own instruments. LeVar hates to say goodbye to the little island of Montserrat because he gets to go home the next day. He plans to end his trip by walking on the beach and listening to the band playing their music. They have a surprise for him. They play the Reading Rainbow theme Caribbean style. He thinks that that's the perfect way to say goodbye to the island of Montserrat. They continue playing their music during the closing credits. Review Books *Nicholas Bentley Stoningpot III *The Viking Children's World Atlas *Yagua Days Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes